


Peace in Politics

by Cyanpetra



Category: My Time At Portia (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:54:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29648160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyanpetra/pseuds/Cyanpetra
Summary: Gust had never really liked Mint. Nobody really knows why. He had always been quiet about his problems, so it causes a few issues when it comes to working on projects. Though, as time goes on, Mint feels something sparking inside his heart. How can he understand that it is the feelings he thinks? Would Gust even feel the same?
Relationships: Gust/Mint (My Time At Portia)
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

The stones are placed firmly onto the table. Albert looks at them and then back towards the builder, the builder returning a stern look. 

"You are lucky we restock every day mate." Albert chuckles, showing the supply of wood. "You weren't kidding whenever you said you'd bring hundreds of stones!" 

The builder cracks a smile and laughs. "You shouldn't have doubted me!" "Yeah, yeah..." The builder goes over and grabs a few boxes. Gust was at his desk, perfecting his architectural designs, as per usual.

After all of the pieces of wood are taken out of the building, the builder comes back and leans against the wall. 

"So, about the bridge. I know I am supposed to get the commissions from the Commerce Guild, but I seriously need a bit of help on the financial side of things." 

Albert grabs a small napkin and tosses it to the builder. "You know the rules; no more than one commission per day, and no secret commissions when it comes to bigger projects." 

The builder groans, wiping his hands. He slides down and sits on the ground. "I understand how this all works, but it does suck how much less you get paid. Especially with how expensive the land expansions are." 

"Well, we do have a project coming up," Albert smirks. "Tomorrow, Gust and I are going to meet up with Mint to talk about South Block. If you want to join us, I can notify Mint beforehand."

Gust scoffs and stands up, stretching. "Come on, Albert. We could make do without notifying  _ him _ . He wouldn't mind, now would he?" 

Albert raises an eyebrow, but Gust seems serious. "Why wouldn't we notify him? Wouldn't he be more comfortable knowing someone is joining us?" 

Gust raises his arms, tilts his head back, and lets out a deep sigh. "I simply don't find it necessary but... if you must." 

Albert sensed Gust's discontent. 

"Maybe we don't have to inform him after all. It seems as though that's what you want anyway.” 

Gust leans forward onto the railing, his hair brightened by the sun rays bursting from the window at his back. "Again, it isn't necessary." 

"No, no, I understand. I’m sure Mint will understand the situation." Albert grabs some papers and gives them to Gust. He breathes in, "Do you mind giving these to your father tonight? For once I'll be busy." 

Gust grabs the papers, walking out. The builder finally spoke when the door closed. "What is going on with him and Mint?" 

Albert sits down in his chair, leaning back. "I don’t know. Gust seems to have some time of grudge against Mint, though I can't see the reason why. Mint is a pretty nice guy, at least as far as I can tell." He looks to the roof.

The builder takes a minute. "Well, I can try talking to Mint and seeing what all is happening.." 

Albert perks up. "You know, that doesn't sound half bad! Maybe you can find another way to get them to work together. Oh, also, I will notify him. Don't worry." 

The builder stands up. "Seems like a plan, maybe after the meeting we can ask him what's going on.” 

"We start tomorrow?" 

"Tomorrow." The builder smiles and leaves.


	2. Chapter 2

The restaurant wasn’t all that busy. The usual group of Antoine, Sonia, and Emily were chatting as the builder sat down with Gust and Albert.

“Let us get on with it.” Gust pushes a stack of well-crafted sketches to the middle of the table. He starts to speak but is immediately cut off by Albert clearing his throat.

“Do you think we can start without Mint? Come on! At least work with him!” Albert had a playful tone. Gust scoffs and pulls the papers back from the center of the table.. 

After 30 minutes or so, a tall man with dark teal hair walks in holding what seems to be a few pieces of paper. He walks over and gives a smile. “Hi Gust, Albert, Builder! Mind if I sit here?” Albert smiled a bit as Gust scooted over, he didn’t seem pleased. Mint sits down next to him.

Gust pushes the sketches back towards the center of the table. “These are designs for a bus station and a trading post.” The people at the table looked at the diagrams. Albert seemed excited, “Doesn't seem choppy, and isn't as complicated as the museum was.”

“Yes!” Gust’s mood immediately changed. He begins to show off ideas, excitedly explaining how much more complex this was than his other works. Gust sits back down, with a gleam still in his eyes. 

Mint sits back, drinking some rainbow lemonade.”Haha, you seem excited Gust!” Gust smiles and looks at him, a smile not even Albert had seen. “I am. This project is going to be the best I've ever done.” Mint couldn’t help it, Gust’s smile was contagious and he let one creep onto his face as well, blushing a bit. 

Soon enough, night falls over Portia.. The builder yawns, leaning back into the seat. The table had empty plates and a stack of paper on the edge of it. Gust was passed out asleep, his arms reaching out on both sides. Mint was close to passing out as well.

Finally, he couldn’t keep his eyes open a second longer and fell asleep leaning into Gust.   
  
Albert took a sip of his drink and nudged the builder. “You think we can get any information on Mint and Gust?” He chuckles, “This might be the closest they are going to be anyways.”   
  
“Hm… Maybe, It’ll take a while though.” The builder grabs Albert’s drink. “Enough.” 

Albert chuckles and gets up. He waves and walks out after paying. 

The builder sighs, looking at the two guys fast asleep. They take a minute to think about waking them up. But before they could come up with a solution, Gust woke up. He takes a bit before realizing Mint was laying on him. He quickly grabs a cushion and places it where he was so that Mint won’t fall and wake up.   
  
He looks at the builder. “How long were we like that?”

“A few minutes. Albert paid for the meal. You can leave if you need.”

Gust groans and tries to make it so that Mint would be laying on the seat. He grabs the papers and leaves.

Later, Mint finally wakes and sits up. He rubs his eyes and leans back. “Sorry. I guess we talked for a bit too long.”

“No, it’s okay. I’ve been meaning to ask you something, so I was just waiting.” 

“Oh? What is it?”

“What is up with you and Gust?”

Mint stares off for a bit. “Honestly, I don’t know. He doesn’t tell me anything. Work is the only time we talk. To be honest, earlier was the only time he showed his smile. Especially to me.”

The builder gets up, patting Mint’s head. “We can learn more about him if we try. He will open up to you eventually. It may take a while, but I’m sure he will.”   
  
Mint smiles and gets up as well. The builder and Mint wave to each other, leaving the restaurant.


End file.
